17 years old
by lunalovegoodluvsu
Summary: The marauders at age 17. ready for anything hogwarts serves at them... but are they ready for anything the real world throws at them?
1. Chapter 1

A 17 year old lies on his bed half asleep; his dark brown eyes barely open trying to remember what day it was. He puts on his glasses and looks beside him to an empty bed with all the blue and white linens in a ball at the end of it. The raven haired boy ran his fingers through his hair, still not knowing what day it was. It was a Monday, but why did want to know? Something special must be going on today.

A noise comes from the hall. It sounds like someone had been torturing a goat. The voice came closer and closer. You could start to hear some words in it.

"HHHoooGWWaaaRtttttttttttSSSSS, hOOOOgggggWwwwwAAArRrrrTTTTTTS, HhhhhooooOodddGGGggggYYYYYYY, WWaaarrtttttCCCCCChhhhYYYYYY,

HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWAAAArts"

A boy enters the room with black scraggily hair, and deep grey eyes that have this _spark_ in them. Apparently _singing_ at the top of his lungs.

"TTTTrEEeaaaaAaaaCChh UUtS SSOoOMnnTHing PPPwWWWEEESSSEEE!"

It was the day they were going to Hogwarts! How could he forget!

"JAMESY-POO" The boy with scraggily black hair sang (very loudly). "COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST"

"Sirius! Shut up!" James said, rubbing his eyes.

Ten minutes later James comes down to the breakfast table where Mr. and Mrs. Potter were sitting talking to Sirius.

"Aren't we gonna be late?" asked James.

"Jamesy-poo?" Sirius asked sarcastically worried "You _did_ pass your aparating test didn't you?"

"Righto" said James sitting down and going to grab some scrambled eggs when he saw there were none left. He looked at Sirius's plate where there was a heap of eggs, two pieces of toast, four sausages, and a tomato slice. "Sirius" James whispered "GIVE ME MY EGGS!"

"Who said they were your eggs?" Sirius asked with attitude.

"You two quit bickering! James there's more scrambled in the pan." Said Mrs. Potter.

"But why did he have to take all of those ones" Said James through gritted teeth.

"Sirius have to grow up big and strong" Sirius answered in a cave man way.

"You're right, you do need to grow up"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: sorry my last chapter was so short. I don't know how long this story's gonna be so here the second chapter!

On the train to Hogwarts, 5th compartment in, on the left side. Sirius, Remus, and Peter all sitting down talking about their summers and wondering where James was.

"Where did James go?" Peter asked for the 4th time.

"WE DON'T KNOW PETER" Answered Remus and Sirius for the 4th time.

"You know, I bet he's annoying lily again" said Remus disapprovingly.

"He's not _annoying _Lily, he's, he's, he's… he's not trying to annoy her. James is in love with lily Evan-" but Sirius got cut off.

"James! Get away from me! I DON'T like you!" lily's voice echoed down the hall followed by James's running footsteps behind her.

"But Lily, you're the girl of my dreams!" the sound of James's voice pleaded. "And I think my idea of getting together later to discuss our issue would be a good idea!" t

"We have no issues James. We didn't have any issues because we were never together; we don't have any issues because we aren't together; and we won't have any issues because we will never be together! Now leave me alone!"

There were loud noises from the outside like someone was getting pushed to the floor (James) and getting back up and then running footsteps followed by James bursting into the compartment red in the face and then just sitting down.

"What was that?" asked Remus.

"What was what?" James asked back to Remus; acting like nothing happened.

"You know lily's never gonna hang out with you… **ever**,Right?" Sirius told J

"Oh but that is where you are wrong my fine feathered friend. If you remember I am head boy and guess who head girl is" James told them.

"Oh, Oh, I know!" Peter said randomly, waving his pudgy short arm in the air. "It's Lily!"

"Really peter? I thought it was Severus Snape!" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Well that's stupid" replied Peter.

At Hogwarts.

All the students from years 2 to 7 are getting out of their carriages and talking to their friends from the previous years. Sirius was the last getting out his carriage. All of his friends were either chasing after Lily or laughing at him chasing after Lily. Sirius saw one of his friends from year 1.

"Riley!" Sirius yelled and ran over to her and hugged her. She kissed him on the cheek.

"How are you? Oh my god! How is it with the potters? Well? Tell me about your summer!" Riley was very excited. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled and her blonde hair up in that ponytail she always had.

"Riley you're getting a little excited" Sirius joked. He looked into her eyes and smiled. She looked into his and smiled back. They had been together in 5th year and kind of drifted apart; well Riley kind of drifted apart from Sirius but Sirius was still in love with her. He always had this feeling that one day they'll be together again. A couple weeks after they stopped going to hogsmeade and stuff together Sirius realized that they were meant to be friends, but he did notice that she never went to hogsmeade with anyone else no matter how many guys would ask her. It was like they were more together when they were friends then when they were a couple.

"We should go in now Sirius" Riley said, waking Sirius up from his daydreams of all their Hogsmeade. She walked in front of him. He thought she was so cute in the way she would always have her tie sticking out of her uniform or not wearing her socks with her uniform. Sirius knew she had learned these habits from him when he would hide her socks or take her tie out of her shirt.

meanwhile

James stepped out of the horseless carriage and a certain girl caught his eye.

"OOOHHHH LILY!" James said with a big smile on his face, which was bruised from getting pushed to the floor.

"JAMES" Lily yelled angrily "I DON'T LIKE YOU" James ran over to her and shook his head in disbelief. "Look James I've n-e-v-e-r l-i-k-e-d y-o-u. And there is no way in hell that I'm going to start now." Lily said sternly, stomped on his foot then walked away.

James was used to this type of rejection from Lily; and so were the marauders they were laughing their heads off at him, not because he got rejected, because not only did he have a black eye, he now had a broken toe too.

"Way to go" Said Remus. "You should have stopped on the train; that was embarrassing enough. And now you can't even look at her tonight without Lily hurting you again."

What Remus didn't notice is that James was already making his way around people following lily trying for her not to notice but she obviously did because she had started to run after her.

"No one ever listens to, do they?" asked Remus.

"I listen to you Moony" Peter told Remus

"You're damn right I'm Moony and you're Wormtail 'cause we're back at Hogwarts… Thank god"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: Oh god! It was so hard getting the last chapter out. Stupid computer, gggrrrr…. So I hope you like this chapter it's probably gonna be more about introducing all the new characters and their like personalities. Enjoy (unless you don't want to).

In the common room the night they all got there; around the fire on the big comfy red chairs, and couch. All of the friends talking about their timetables. James staring at Lily, who was at the other corner of the room; sitting in one of the chairs talking to her friends that weren't sitting with James.

"Oooooh, Lily! Look who's staring at you!" said a girl with beautiful brown locks down to her shoulders. Which was surprising because she didn't have brown eyes; they were kind of robin egged colour but little more blue then green. She was lily's friend since year three, Alexandra (more commonly known as Alex, brownie locks, or brownie; brownie locks was made up by Peter and he is the only one that calls her that but people like calling her brownie mostly to not make Peter feel bad.).

"You say one more word, I tell peter you like him, and you know how gullible he is." Lily snapped at Alex. Her vivid green eyes looking deep into Alex's greeny-blue ones, showing that she was serious and did not want to look at or talk about James potter; _ever_**, EVER** _again_

"Lily, he really likes you. Why won't you give him a chance? I mean he's pretty cool." Said another girl. She light brown long wavy hair, which was weighed down since it was so long. She was lily's other friend Erin (but if you ask James Potter or Sirius Black she's Erbear. Lily and her were friends since the train ride when they were eleven.

"I have and it hasn't worked" said Lily, desperately wanting to talk about anything else then James Potter. "Remember last year? I went over to him and sat with him and you guys for like the whole night and all he did was tell us all of the marauder and quidditch stories with Sirius and blush at me."

"That was only because he was trying to impress you!" Answered Erin in an 'I'm right and you're not' kind of way.

"Gggrrrr" Lily said and walked away.

"What did we do?" asked Alex.

"Yo, Brownie, Erbear Come sit with us!" called out Sirius, from the other side of the room.

meanwhile

"Why am I down for divination Padfoot?" asked James very angry.

"You know that is a very good question" said Sirius acting like he was surprised as much as James. "Wait! Weren't Moony and Wormtail over that weekend we sent back our class letters?" He said trying to make it sound like they did it.

"Padfoot, you have lost it!" Remus said firmly. "Me _and_ Wormtail saw you change James's charms class to divination when we were at the Potters!"

"Well… ummm… so. Hey James guess who else is in that class?"

"Trelawney" They all said together.

"Lily" Sirius said simply.

"Padfoot you are seriously amazing!" James said happily.

"Of course I am I'm Sirius!"

"Just don't Sirius." Said Riley

"Okay, so now that that's all sorted out" Sirius said and then gave a look to James as if he it was James's fault and he should've known Lily was in the class. "Riley what do you have on you're time table?"

"Well… I've got ancient runes, charms, divination, potions" All of them shivered at the word potions since they had to be in the dungeons with the Slytherins. "Transfiguration and defense against the dark arts"

"James, Riley's gonna be in divination too! See you freaked out over nothing." Sirius told James. But James wasn't listening. "James, JAMES" Sirius yelled. "You got to get over Lily! You're going crazy." Sirius said

"Sorry, What?" James mumbled coming back into the real world.

"But Lily was staring at him!" said Peter, deciding to come into the conversation. His round face nodding up and down.

"Lily was giving him an evil look, not a _look_ look." Remus told Peter.

"Where's Lily going?" Asked James as he saw her get up and storm off to her dormitory.

"Who cares" Sirius said. "Yo, Brownie, Erbear, Come sit with us!"

Erin and Alex went over and sat with them. They started talking about stuff.

"You know what would be fun?" asked Sirius, but before anyone could answer he responded. "If we all got wasted and then went to classes tomorrow with big hangovers."

"Sirius. NO" they all yelled. But Sirius had already run to get some fire whisky.

"That boy will never learn." Alex said.

It was around one in the morning when Sirius came back with his arms full of fire whisky handing them out to all his friends. Since now they were the only people in the common room they all opened their bottles and took a gulp.

"I thought you guys didn't want to drink tonight." said Sirius.

"That was before you got the bottles for us" Peter replied. See peter wasn't the coolest guy but when he go drunk he was amazing. Everyone started laughing and talking and drinking. In fact, everyone was so distracted that no one noticed that peter was already on his second bottle.

Suddenly peter jumped out of his chair and started running towards the girls' dormitory. He tried to run up the stairs but all the steps just went away and he was still trying to climb up them.

"Oooohhhhhh Lily! James has a picture of you sleeping!" he called up the stairs. At that James ran at peter and pinned him down and covered his mouth. But by now it was far too late; Lily came thrashing down the stairs in her pajamas.

"WHAT?" Lily screeched at James. "HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET A PICTURE OF ME? SLEEPING!"

James looked panicked droplets of sweat came down his face. "Ummm, I don't think you would want to know how." He replied.

"Tell me" said Lily stubbornly.

"Well. I might have paid someone to do it well you were sleeping."

"And brushing your teeth, and taking one of your exams, and doing your home work, shall I continue" Peter butted in.

"Let me get you out of here before James kills you" Remus said to Peter as he steered him into the direction of the boys dormitory.

"Who did you pay" demanded Lily.

"I think that's completely confidential." James said.

"WHO?" Lily asked for the last time?

"Alex" James squealed almost instantly.

"Oh thanks for keeping it a secret James!" Alex said sarcastically. Lily gave her a really evil stare. "Hey, he paid 2 galleons a picture!"

"You know what? Accio pictures." Lily Said but before she could look at them James had already ran away with the pictures in his hand. When Alex saw this she ran too followed by Erin. Which left Sirius Riley laughing on the floor. Lily stomped away looking furious.

"Stupid Potter" she mumbled to herself as she walked up the stairs slowly everyone by now was looking out their doors at what had just happened but when they saw lily they all slammed shut.

That night she didn't see anyone in her dormitory. They were all too afraid that she was going to kill one of them for doing something. Lily Fell asleep thinking of ways to kill James Potter and making it look like an accident.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so thanks for the nice reviews! If you have any other ideas for stuff tell me. 

So this chapters gonna be about kind of quidditch and the tryouts and stuff because they need a new seeker. I want to develop Remus a little more, like about his past and stuff. Okay so thanks again for all the sweet reviews and tell me what you think, and here's chapter four!

It was a couple weeks in and the first quidditch was at the end of October. The Gryffindor seeker had just graduated so James being captain held the try outs. Out on the quidditch pitch James is standing with Sirius and Erin the two beaters. A boy with dirty blonde curly hair and baby blue eyes named Charlie was standing with one of his fellow chasers Mikaela who had her long black hair tied in a ponytail at the back of her head and her hazel eyes staring at Sirius's body. And the keeper Rupert who was the quietest person you would ever meet. He had glasses red hair and blue eyes.

"Okay guys. So Sirius will be up in the air releasing the snitch up there and hitting the other balls and then we'll see who catches the snitch in the least amount of time, if they even catch it." James told the rest of the team.

In a couple of minutes all of the Gryffindor seeker hopefuls lined up on the benches and waited for what the team would say.

"Okay so we're gonna start from our right and go up the line." Erin told the boys and girls that were from 11 to 17 years in age.

"Here are the rules for our team," James started telling the people. "Number one, we will be getting up early every Saturday morning before breakfast to practice Sirius. Number two, before a game we never eat more then two eggs and a strip of bacon, because we don't want the same thing to happen like last time Sirius. And number three no one on the team can drink fire whisky or any other type of alcohol before a game Sirius." James finished.

"Alright so you umm, Patil Let's see what you can do" Said Mikaela giving a broom to a slim sixth year, and the snitch to Sirius. James threw up the rest of the balls and Sirius let go of the snitch, he went up into the air and then motioned for Patil to do the same.

He kicked of the ground and immediately started looking for the snitch. He didn't see it!

"Why can't he find it?" whispered Rupert to James. "I mean it's right there!"

"Give him one more minute and then we'll get Sirius to get it for us." He replied

"After looking for it for another two minutes Patil finally gave up and Sirius caught it in 20 seconds flat.

"Next!" James shouted, as a second year got up from his spot and took Patil's broom. Sirius let go of the snitch and the boy went up into the air. He saw the snitch and went for it, but by the time he got there it was already gone; this happened many times to that poor kid and finally Sirius just caught the snitch.

These types of things happened all day. Occasionally some kid caught the snitch and the team made them wait at the side. Then Riley showed up, carrying her own broom, and with her hair in her usual ponytail, except this time it was pulled tightly back.

"Riley what are you doing?" asked Charlie.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked back.

"Oh this is amazing! She's the perfect figure, an amazing figure, and she knows how to fly better then Mikaela" James shouted. At this the remaining people in the line got very grouchy knowing that they won't get to be seeker. They all slowly got up and went away. And Mikaela got very grouchy at this comment.

"I am a fantastic flyer! Thank you very much." She told James angrily.

"I know Mikky but you're more of a steady flyer, and Riley's more of a speedy one." James covered up.

"Whatever"

"Okay, but before we put you on the team, we have to see If you're good enough." Rupert told her.

She mounted her broom and waited for the signal to push off. Sirius let go of the snitch and motioned for her to come up. After about a minute Riley saw the snitch and dived for it. She had caught it!

"She just did that in a minute and a half!" James cried.

Riley went over to Sirius to give him back the snitch. When she did this she saw him smile at her. But then that smile went into an evil grin and he started to fly straight towards her. He gave her this huge hug that turned them upside down on their brooms. Sirius let go of his so Riley was holding on for dear life with 185 pounds at the other end of her body.

"James!" Sirius yelled "Broom!" at that James laughed and threw his broom up into the air where it joined Sirius's. "Accio, brooms." Sirius said. Since his wand was in his pocket this worked quite well. The two brooms came below him. Riley still holding on with her legs to her broom and holding onto Sirius too shocked and scared to say anything. She suddenly didn't feel a lot of weight on her; she looked down and saw Sirius standing on the two brooms. The brooms started going forward and Sirius was still holding onto Riley.

"SIRIUS I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW I WILL KIIL YOU" Riley yelled as loud as she could so even some of the people walking into Hogwarts could here the echo.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Sirius laughed, and zoomed straight down, Riley still upside-down on her broom. Sirius landed on the ground and Riley's broom stopped moving. Sirius helped riley down from her broom and as soon as her feet were on the ground she turned around and hit Sirius.

"Don't get mad at him you should've seen what he did to Charlie when he made the team last year!" James told Riley.

"So I made the team?" Riley said excitedly.

"No, we're not gonna have a seeker this year" Mikaela said sarcastically. "Of course you made the team!"

"So how about we celebrate?" Sirius suggested.

"How?" Erin asked.

"Well we could do some partying up in the com-" but before Sirius could finish he saw the Slytherin team come onto the pitch. "Or we could kick the Slytherin teams ass's in a game of quidditch."

"Sounds good to me" said Charlie.

"Alright" Erin and Mikaela agreed.

Rupert nodded.

"I guess but don't blame me if we lose, it'll be my first time actually playing." Riley said.

"But we haven't even worked out any strategies." whined James.

"Oh James, shut up! This one of the best teams we've had yet!" Sirius had already gone over to the Slytherin team and they were mounting the brooms. "I mean we already have the balls and our brooms."

"Fine"

Both teams were in the air. On the Gryffindor team: Rupert guarding the hoops, James passing the ball to Mikaela, Charlie waiting at the Slytherin end, Sirius hitting a bludger right towards the Slytherin seeker Lucius, Erin laughing her head off seeing that Lucius had fallen, and Riley seeing the snitch and catching it. On the Slytherin team: Polly Parkinson guarding the Slytherin goal posts, Ryan Flint trying to block off Charlie, Narcissa Black flying below James just waiting for him to pass the ball, Dennis Collins taking Crabbe's club and chucking it at Erin's leg, Crabbe and Goyle hitting each other with the clubs, and Lucius falling off his broom from the bludger hit his shoulder.

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS" James said acting like one of the commentators.

All of them started coming down to the ground. The Gryffindor team Cheered and hugged Riley while the Slytherins walked away giving rude finger gestures to Riley.

"I told you we didn't need strategies James!" Sirius laughed.

"Okay, so now that we've done that" James said in a more serious tone. "First practice is Saturday, 6:30 am.. I expect everyone to be her."

"James! Next week is hogsmeade weekend" Sirius cried. "We can't go"

"Sirius, you just don't want to come" replied James. "Now everyone, it's not summer vacation anymore! Let's get back on schedule." Everyone groaned at James's words.

"Welcome to the team" Sirius whispered to Riley. "It's going to be a hoot" Riley laughed and walked back to the common room with Sirius.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys again, I would've updated sooner but I spent a whole day reading other peoples fan-fics. So in this chapters gonna have some stuff about two of the characters romance but not a lot (more in the next chapter when you see what happens in Hogsmeade), and some like back round information on why Remus is so quiet and stuff. I don't really want to look at where Peter and stuff yet because the stories not really gonna be about the whole 'Peter traitor' thing so I decided to make him like a smaller character.

It was hogsmeade weekend and the Gryffindor walked tiredly through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. Except James who was still out on the quidditch pitch packing up.

"Where have you been?" Asked Remus, who was sitting in his usual comfy chair, reading his usual long book.

"James made us practice for longer then we thought. Said our turns were not sharp enough." Sirius mumbled, sitting down in the chair across from Remus.

"Well go get dressed and we can go down and meet Peter and the girls."

"Don't you mean Peter and Alex? There's only one girl."

"No lily's gonna hang out with us" Remus said like it wasn't a big deal.

"With us or with all of us? Like James too?" Sirius sounded so surprised.

"With all of us, I guess."

"Wait 'till James hears this!" Sirius yelled and ran upstairs to get dressed. He came back down stairs with a pair of jeans on and a black t-shirt, his hair scraggily and his eyes full of spark.

"Let's go" Sirius said as he was opening the portrait hole.

"Wait!" Remus shouted right before Sirius shut the door. "We have to wait for Erin, Riley, and Charlie."

"Charlie? Why is he coming?"

"If you were listening, to anything Riley had said today, you would know that Charlie had asked for Riley to go to hogsmeade him." Said Remus in a 'you should listen to people other then James' kind of way.

"But if he asked _her_ to go with _him_ why are _we _waiting for _them_?"

"Because Riley doesn't like dates when it's just like one on one, and half of her friends are on the quidditch team, so they know Charlie pretty well"

Sirius knew why Riley didn't want to go alone. If she went alone then it would be like officially not liking Sirius anymore. I mean she didn't like Sirius in that way anymore and everyone knew that even Riley was one hundred percent sure. But she didn't want Sirius to be one hundred percent sure about it. Sirius was interrupted from his thoughts by Riley who came down the stairs from the girls dormitories.

She was wearing brown corduroy pants with a brown strapless top with little flowers at the top, She little cardigan over top. Her hair was down. This was one of the first times Remus had seen Riley with her hair down, but for Sirius it just brought back memories of when they were in the common room together at 5 am and were just looking at each other smiling her blond strands going into her eyes, his black ones going onto his.

There was this long silence where Sirius just stared at Riley and Riley smiled back. This silence was broken by Charlie and Erin who were coming down their separate stairs.

"Well now that everyone is here lets go" Sirius said. "I'll just need to go get James from the quidditch pitch? What is taking him so long?"

"Oh James is going to meet us down there" Charlie told Sirius "Wanted to spend as much time with Lily I guess" Remus, Riley, and Erin laughed at that.

"So James knew?" Sirius asked looking surprised. Everyone nodded. "I'm always the last person to figure these things aren't I?"

"Sorry dude" Riley said sarcastically, trying to sound like James. "You are"

"That's just spiffy" he snorted.

"You guys, I think I'm gonna go up to my room, not feeling too well." Remus said out of the blue.

"You sure moony?" Sirius asked.

"Ya, I might catch up with you guys in a little while"

"Alright, do you need anything?" asked Riley.

"No, no I'm fine thanks"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine just tired or something." And with that Charlie, Riley, and Erin left the common room. But Sirius stayed behind and walked up to Remus. Sirius thought it was a little weird that Remus was feeling sick because it was still another week 'till another full moon.

"Moony? What's the matter with you?" Sirius questioned Remus.

"It's nothing I just got a headache that's all"

"Kay, see-ya later then."

"See ya"

Sirius went to hogsmeade and met up with James, Lily, Peter, Alex, Riley, and Charlie. Remus went up to his room.

Remus's flashback

_Remus's dad: Okay we should go home now it's getting late._

_Remus: just a little longer. Please?_

_Remus's dad: Okay where do you want to go? _

_Remus: Can we go to Zonkos again?_

_Remus's dad: Why?_

_Remus: I want to get something for when our relatives visit._

_Remus's dad: No_

_Remus: No, I want to get fire works!_

_Remus's dad: Okay let's go_

_It was already getting dark and the bright full moon was out. Remus ran ahead of his dad and turned the corner._

_Remus's dad: Don't go to far ahead._

_Remus looked around and saw Zonkos it was closed. He turned around to see if his dad was there, but the last thing he saw was a giant wolf jump onto him._

_Remus woke up to find himself in his bed at home. His mom was standing the door. There were tears in her eyes._

_Remus's mom: hey honey, I'm glad you're up._

_Remus: Where's daddy?_

_Remus's mom: He's… He's not here anymore._

_Remus: What do you mean?_

_Remus's mom: see there's this werewolf and his name is Greyback. He's really mean. He was in hogsmeade with some of You-know-who's followers, Death eaters, (she started choking up as she talked) at the same time you and your dad were there. _

_Remus: so?_

_Remus's mom: Well your dad works at the ministry he says who goes to Azkaban and who doesn't, he's kind of like a judge. Some people don't like him very much._

_Remus: Why does that matter_

_His mom could barely talk since she was now crying very hard. _

_Remus's mom: Well see you-know-who is a very powerful wizard people spotted him a couple years ago and the ministry of magic has bee trying to get him but they can't. And you see, you-know-who sort of doesn't let things go. He doesn't like your dad. So he got some of his (She stopped at this and bawled her eyes out for a little while and then got back up, Remus didn't know what was going on but he knew it was something bad) so he sent some of his followers to go to hogsmeade, since he knew both of you were going to be there, and told them to get rid of your dad. _

_Remus: What do you mean get rid of him? _

_Remus's mom: They… they… they killed your father. (She said it very quietly in a whisper and then started crying again)_

_When Remus heard this he went pure white. He wasn't crying, he wasn't angry, he wasn't anything, he was just sitting there with no expression on his face._

_Remus's mom: What was the last thing you saw at Hogsmeade?_

_Remus just sat there not knowing what to say, Remus was young, but he wasn't stupid he knew that thing that attacked him was Greyback._

_Remus's mom: Do you know what Greyback did? (She sounded worried)_

_Remus nodded. His mom left the room and ran into the bathroom. Remus could hear her trying to make herself stop crying._

End of Flashback

Remus was in his Room looking out the window to see two people walking back into the school hand in hand. He didn't see who the guy was but the girl was definitely Riley. He didn't really care who she was with. He wasn't really looking at her he was just looking out the window. Emotionless. Not feeling anything inside of him.

It had been a rough summer for Remus, I mean his mom had gotten sick just before he left for school and he was getting letters from the doctor about how many months she had left. Sometimes it was June, but sometimes it was November. That morning Remus had been woken up by James waking up Sirius, so he decided to go to the owlery and send a letter to his mom. When he got there he saw his owl had a letter around his leg that was waiting to be read.

Dear Mr. Lupin,

I hope you are having week at school. Your mother has had to have gone to Saint Mungos for further treatment, I am sorry to tell you this but the other doctors have looked at her and all say that she only has a couple weeks left in her. I hope you will be alright. Next weekend I will personally come and pick you up from Hogwarts. I have informed your headmaster Professor Dumbledore. He understands and is alright if you seem off for a little while.

Sincerely,

Dr. Orbson.

For the first time almost ever, since his dad died, Remus bent his head down and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, sorry my last story was so serious but I had to make an explanation; for later on in the story too. So this ones going to be about the Hogsmeade weekend with Sirius, James, Peter, Erin, Alex, Riley, and Charlie. I was going to put this in the fifth chapter but then it would've been too long. Okay sorry it was such a long wait but it was my dads birthday and then we went to our cottage, which doesn't have a computer, so sorry. Here's chapter six! Hope you like it!

Sirius went and caught up with Charlie, Riley, and Erin, and they all walked to Hogsmeade together. When they got there they went straight to the three broomsticks. They saw the table all their friends were sitting at. There were four extra seats where they were supposed to sit.

"Why isn't Moony here?" Peter asked Sirius. "Is it a… tomorrow?"

"No it's next week" Sirius replied.

"What's next week?" Alex wondered.

"Nothing important" said Sirius.

"So why isn't Moony here?" Peter asked again.

"He didn't feel that well"

"Oh."

Sirius, Riley, and Charlie all ordered their butterbeers, and they all started talking.

"Riley?" asked Charlie

"Ya what?" she asked back.

"Do you want to go to Honeydukes with me right now, I heard their were some new flavors of those peppermints."

"Ummm… I don't know. Sirius do you want to come with us?" When Charlie heard that he frowned a little.

"Oh, no thanks" Sirius said when he saw the look on Charlie's face. "I think I'll go to Zonkos instead. James do you want to come with me?" He looked around and saw that James wasn't sitting at the table, Lily wasn't either.

"Oh, before you got here James went with Lily to this smaller coffee shop around the corner."

"How did he do that?" asked Sirius, really surprised.

"Have you seen how James has been acting lately? I mean WOW. He hasn't been a pain at all. He hasn't jinxed or taunted Snape. He hasn't gloated about any of the pranks he's pulled. Plus Lily went there on her own for some tea she was craving, and James just followed her there." Erin told Sirius.

"Is that why he doesn't get detention any more?" asked Sirius.

"And you do?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, last week I had to clean the cauldrons in Slughorns"

"Why?"

"Well you know how Slughorn always has those like parties?"

"yeah"

"You know what's really fun?"

"Oh god, what did you do?" Riley asked, very suspicious.

"I went to it with this girl in Ravenclaw since she really liked me and well in the middle of the party we started dancing, even though you weren't really supposed to it was just the music in the background, but anyways, we got pretty close, and then I kissed, and she kissed back and, well it got pretty serious, and as they say the rest was history."

"Tell us what happened" Erin demanded.

"Well we ended up on a table"

"Well that's nice" Alex said sarcastically.

"So you two going out now" Riley said trying not to look sad. Sirius had gone out with a lot of girls since then but none of them had he started making out on a table, or at least hadn't told her about that part.

"Hell no, she got detention too and now she can't stand me"

"And Sirius black that is what you get for being so cruelly handsome" Riley laughed as she took a sip of her butterbeer. Sirius laughed and looked into her eyes, for probably the fifth time this year, but this time they kind of clicked. The last time they clicked that was when they were in fifth year. Charlie was just staring at Riley. He knew she still liked Sirius but he thought she was great and didn't want to let her go, but he couldn't be in the way of their relationship… ever.

"Riley?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, yes" she answered breaking the stare between Sirius and her.

"You know, I don't think I'm supposed to be here right now" Charlie was feeling awkward but knew he was doing the right thing so he was happy. He never felt the click with Riley when he stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Riley, you are amazing, you're pretty, funny, smart, you're almost perfect. There's just one thing that, somebody to love. And for the last minute I figured out who that person is, and it's definitely not me." He laughed and the continued. "So just kiss Sirius and get it over with!" he gave a big smile and walked away.

"Well, if he said you should then, I guess you should" Sirius said with a big smile on his face. Riley got up and went over to Sirius; she bent in kissed him on the lips softly. Sirius went in for a more passionate one after that but Riley just took his hand and led him out of the building.

"That's so typical of them, leaving me to pay for their butterbeers." Peter spat.

James entered the coffee shop. He stopped and looked around at Lily; she looked beautiful, just like she always did. James had been sending her secret letters that month saying how he would admire her from afar and would one day like to hold her smooth small hand. James had noticed that she had small hands. He would never put his name on any of these letters, just signed them with some little flirt like, from the one who wants to kiss you one day, or from your love behind the bushes. James would watch her read the letters every morning as she ate her toast. He loved it, how the tips of her ears would go red and she would smile, and then just put the letter away.

The last letter he had sent had said he wanted to meet her in Hogsmeade. He told her the exact location and time and what he would be wearing and drinking, he had it all planned.

James smiled as he looked at Lily, he walked over to her, so nervous she was going to reject him.

"Hi Lily" James said nervously.

"James, go away, I'm expecting someone" Lily said harshly.

"Did this someone say that he was going to be wearing black pants with a long blue buttoned shirt, with a quidditch sweater on; holding a yellow carnation, at exactly noon, at the coffee shop just around the corner from the three broomsticks?" James said this very coolly even though his heart was beating faster then the wings on a snitch.

Lily looked up. How did he know that? He couldn't be the boy in the letters. They were so deep. No there is no way the great James Potter is the one in those letters. Well he hasn't done anything bad lately has he? She hasn't seen Severus hanging by his ankles all this year. Maybe the boy she had known in third year had grown up.

James handed Lily the carnation, the back of her ears turned red and she smiled. James liked that. He went and got them both drinks. Yes James did get what he said he was going to get. He drank his coffee with three spoons of sugar and she had her tea with a splash a cream and one spoon full of sugar. They sat there Lily too shocked and confused to say anything.

"Lily?"

"Yes James"

"I have been in love with you since third year when my hormones changed and I didn't think girls were 'icky' anymore. You were the first girl I loved."

"James I made it clear I don't like you" James had a sad look on his face he knew Lily would never hangout with him but then he realized she hadn't stopped talking! "in that way"

"So we're gonna be friends?"

"Yes"

"That could work for me"

Lily laughed and they talked, and talked.

"So what was it that made you like me? As a friend?" James asked.

"The letters" Lily answered.

With that James had gone into his book bag that he had brought along and taken out a whole stack of letters.

"These are all the letters I've written to you and I didn't want to send." James was saying getting up from his chair. "From third to sixth year, the years where you would rather go out with the giant squid then me."

James got up and walked away. Lily started reading them. Some of them were nicer then the ones he had written a couple days ago. Lily's whole ears turned red and she started laughing to herself.

"Maybe I do like James in that way" She said to her self laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I'm gonna try and update quicker but I still have to go to my cottage on the weekend. So in this chapter I'm going to just skip ahead to December (sorry). In the quidditch game Gryffindor won against Ravenclaw, by 10 points. Here's chapter 7, this ones just going to be about them all becoming friends and laughing no serious or relationship stuff, except for Sirius and Riley but that's them sssssoooo… enjoy!

The four marauders Alex, Erin, Riley, and Lily all sat around the fire in the big comfy armchairs eating sweets, and talking about the most random things.

"I like the feet flavored ones" Sirius said eating a box of Bertie bots every flavored beans.

"That's disgusting" Riley told Sirius lying on her back on the floor. She threw her chocolate frog box at him.

"There's nothing in here" Sirius said looking into the box. Riley started laughing while biting the leg off the chocolate frog.

"Who's the wizard?" James asked looking up from his potions essay.

"Nicolas Flamel" Sirius replied.

"Already got him" James said putting his head back down.

"James, you should already be done your potions essay." Lily told James "It was a real easy assignment"

"Why are you telling this to me I have two inches left, but Sirius hasn't even started"

"SIRIUS" Lily yelled taking away his candy and handing him a piece of parchment. "Get started!"

"Lily, it's alright" Sirius said in a very calmed voice. "My last detention with Slughorn I was looking through the cupboards and found my old potions book from last year." Sirius took out a book that they had used last year. "This, my friends, tells us everything you need to know how about potions that will help you sleep at night." Everyone just stared at Sirius. "He comes up with the randomist topics don't you think?" Sirius sat down and took out a marked page of the book he started jotting down all the notes and ingredients you need.

"Done" James said holding out two pieces of parchment.

"Good" Lily replied as she gave him a chocolate frog as a reward. James took the chocolate and smiled and shoved it into his mouth.

"I like cookies" Alex said randomly. Everyone looked at her she was examining a chocolate chip cookie. "I mean they're round, I like circles. They're sweet, I like sweet things, and muggles eat them too."

"Yes, yes they do" Lily said, pretending to look concerned.

"I never knew you liked circles" James said. He took the cookie away from Alex and broke of the sides of it so it looked like a very crooked rectangle. He ate the sides and then started looking at it. "I like squares better"

Sirius took the cookie out of James's hand and looked at it. He broke it diagonally in half.

"See guys triangles have to be the best." He smirked, and then shoved the other half into his mouth.

"Well" Remus joined in taking the cookie away Sirius and taking two of sides of "nothing can top a pentagon" he ate the two pieces and looked around to see if anyone could top his shape.

Peter took it, and took off the two edges of the bottom.

"I like octagons better"

"Peter" Sirius said trying hard not to laugh. "That's a hexagon"

"Who cares what it is!" Alex yelled. "Give me **_my _**cookie!" Peter handed her the cookie and put it into her mouth. There was barely anything left of the cookie. "I liked it better when it was a circle." She pouted. They all started laughing. Sirius looked at the big grandfather clock in the corner of the room; it was 10:58.

"You guys, in two minutes that clock will strike eleven and make a big noise" Sirius started "When that happens everyone will look up to see what time it is"

"So?" asked Erin. But Sirius wasn't finished.

"And then everyone will look back down and continue their homework or conversations. Then exactly 12 minutes and 22 seconds later McGonagall will come screaming in through the door" Everyone was looking at Sirius wondering how he knew that. "She will yell 'SIRIUS BLACK, WHY DID YOU PUT FIRE WORKS IN SLYHTERIN FIREPLACE, AND MORE IMPORTAMTLY HOW'!" James was laughing at this because he remembered a couple days ago he saw Sirius enchanting fireworks to say: _three more weeks till I don't have to see you for 7 days! _And: _Sirius Black wish's luck to the Slytherin quidditch team since they will need it._

"You are going to get in ssssoooooooo much trouble" Lily laughed, she seemed to have loosened up since the beginning of the year. Just then the grandfather clock struck 11:00.

"Now all we have to do is wait" Sirius smirked. Everyone just looked at him and went back to what they were doing.

"Pass me a pumpkin pastie, Remus" Alex told him.

"Here" Remus said throwing it in to her, she caught it and it broke into her hands.

"Oh thanks" Alex joked.

Sirius got out of his chair and lied down beside Riley. She was reading her charms book for the quiz they were having tomorrow. He kissed her ear. She smiled but didn't look up, he kissed it again. All she did was smile. He bent down and kissed her cheek she blushed but before Sirius went back up he went in and kissed her on the lips she kissed him back. Her tongue going into his mouth; his tongue going into hers. She rolled to her side and pt her arms around his head; he put his arms around her back. They kissed like that for quite some time until the corner of Sirius's eye caught the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It was now 11:11. He gently pulled away from Riley and whispered in her ear:

"One more minute"

They both got up. The rest of their friends noticing they weren't making out anymore all looked up to see if something is wrong. Seeing they both had smiles on their faces everyone looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room there were thirty more seconds until Sirius said McGonagall would come in yelling. They waited ten seconds… five seconds… three… two… on-

The portrait hole burst open. McGonagall was standing there; her face scarlet red.

"SIRIUS BLACK, WHY DID YOU PUT FIREWORKS IN THE SLYTHERIN FIREPLACE AND MORE IMPORTANTLY HOW!" she yelled.

"Why would **_I_** do something like that" Sirius said innocently.

"The fire works have your name written on them!" She answered furiously.

"I was set up it tell you! Set up!"

"By who?" She knew he was lying.

"How would I know?" Sirius had all this memorized in his head by now. He knew McGonagall all too well. "You know, I bet it was that Severus Snape boy, he has it out to get me."

"Come with me _now_"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Sirius got up off the floor and walked to the portrait hole McGonagall had just climbed through, but before he left he smiled to everyone in the common room and gave a big wink.

"That boy" Lily started "will never become a man"

"I know" Riley agreed. "I love him"


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY guys I'm having total writers block! I had no idea what to write for this one! So this chapter is going to be during the Christmas holidays. I finally started writing after a lot of thought. I went to my cottage too over the weekend. Sorry! I hope you like this chapter!

It was Christmas holidays and three out of the four marauders were staying at Hogwarts. Peter's mom had sent an owl telling him that he had to come home for the holidays so he could go to his grandmother's birthday party. Remus was staying at Hogwarts until he found a place to live, he had only told James his mom had died at the end of October. Sirius and James wanted to stay at Hogwarts to keep Remus company, and Riley's parents were visiting her sister in Europe so she was staying which made Sirius very happy. Lily was staying at school so that she wouldn't have to put up with her sister and her stupid fiancé. Alex and Erin had gone home for the holidays.

Barely anyone in Gryffindor was staying at Hogwarts and the people who were, were either sleeping most of the day or in the library, working on there holiday homework. This meant that the common room was left for the personal enjoyment for three marauders and two marauderets.

It was about ten in the morning when James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Riley came back from breakfast. They had woken up early to make sure they didn't miss it. James sit own in one of the chairs by the fire, the rest of the group followed. Sirius sat down on a small couch and Riley put her head onto his lap. Lily sat in the chair next to James. Remus was sitting in the chair closest to the fire.

"James?" lily asked.

"Yeah?"

"What did you ever do with the pictures that Alex took for you?"

"I keep them in my super secret hiding spot, where else?"

"Well, where is this super secret hiding spot of yours?"

"Well if I tell you it wouldn't be super secret"

"It's not super secret" Sirius blurted out. "Anyone who's ever slept in his bed knows that they are taped between his headboard and his pillow."

"How many people have slept in his bed?" she asked.

"A fair few" James answered.

"Who?"

"I have" Remus told them.

"Same here" Sirius agreed.

"Me, Alex, and Erin have all slept in there." Riley started "Sometimes all three of us are up there, and sometimes its just one of us. Well I usually sleep in Sirius's bed" Sirius fidgeted a little. Lily looked surprised at how everyone there had slept in his bed but her. "That's where Alex and Erin slept when you found out about the pictures."

"Well now I feel left out" Lily joked.

"You shouldn't" James said. "You slept there a couple weeks ago when we celebrated our victory of the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor match. You fell asleep on the floor in the common room. Alex and Erin were too drunk to do anything, and Riley had already gone upstairs with Sirius, so I took you to my bed until Riley had woken up a little while afterwards and walked you to your room."

"Where did you sleep while I was in your bed" Lily asked, blushing a little.

"Well after I put you in my bed I went back down stairs to talk to Remus he seemed a little out of it." He looked at Remus and gave him a comforting look; not really a smile but a firm look that said everything was going to be alright because he said so.

"Oh" Lily said quietly, she tried to hide a smirk but it didn't work. James saw and gave her a big smile showing all of his teeth.

"I got a letter from my mum today" Sirius said blankly. He had been in the conversation at the beginning but started thinking and then just shut out everything else but the letter. Everyone looked at him. He wasn't looking at anything. Riley could feel him loosen up and become limp. She took his hand and put it over her heart, it was cold.

"What did it say?" James asked worriedly. His voice was very serious and he was staring at Sirius, no emotion in his eyes, not knowing what he felt.

"She found out about me and Riley being back together." Sirius started "And well, she got kind of mad." Everyone understood. "I'm a black, I'm supposed to go become a death eater or something, and, well, Riley is a…"

"Half blood" she finished. Tears filled her blue eyes. She held Sirius's hand and squeezed it. He took the note out of his jeans and gave it to Riley, then lifted her head and stormed to his room. She started to open the crimpled letter but her hands were shaking too much and she could barely see through her tears. Remus took it and started reading.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I was informed by your brother Regulas that you are back together with the little half blood Riley Brooks. You have two choices, you may never see her again and we might except you back into to our house, or you may keep on loving the blood traitor and we will be forced to take you off our family tree. We will not let you disgrace our family any longer. When you ran away from home at the beginning of the summer that was your first strike, when you said that living with the potters was a better home then what you had here that was your second, and now this will be your third. Your brother has made us proud over these years. We wonder why you can't do the same. We will wait for your response if there isn't one in three days we will take it as though you do not want to come home, if so you can join your cousin Andromeda, since she was blown off years ago. I hope you make the right decision._

_Mrs. Black_

"Let me see that" Riley said calmly taking it from Remus. She read it over and over again and then finally got very angry and ripped into little pieces. She ran up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

"Sirius?" Riley asked opening the door to the marauders room.

"Come in" She heard coming from the corner. She walked over and saw Sirius sitting on the floor his back against the wall. He was holding a picture of him and Riley from fifth year. They were making out on his bed when James jumped out and took a picture of them they were mad but laughing.

"I remember that day" Riley laughed seeing the picture he was looking at. "It was when you were in your room after a quidditch practice and you were too tired to go down to lunch. I came up to give you a bagel I had taken because no one liked it when you were hungry. You acted all cranky" Sirius smiled at that. "That was the day we started going out" he nodded "You were half asleep and I lied down beside you and started talking about how talented you were, you smiled"

"Then you hit me with my pillow" Sirius laughed.

"You pulled me in"

"You tried to get away"

"We laughed"

"We kissed"

The room was silent for a moment.

"So, you gonna send that letter to your parents?" she asked

"What letter?" He grinned

He got up and picked her up, spun her around once, put her down and kissed her. She kissed back. They went and lied down on his bed. James jumped out from behind the door and took a picture.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry you had to wait so long for the seventh chapter, but I thought I already added it! Sorry again. Well this chapter is gonna take place outside a couple days before Christmas when they're all outside. And Remus is going to spill the beans about his mom. So I hope you enjoy it! If you really enjoy it or if you really hate or if you're bored please leave a review! But anyways here…

"LILY" James yelled "THINK FAST" but right when she turned around James hit her with a snowball.

"James! You are so dead" Lily laughed in a mock threatening voice. She was wiping the snow off of her face. She picked up some snow and ran after James. He was too busy laughing to notice so when she jumped on him, James screamed so loud and then Lily smushed the cold wet snow into his face. James spit out snow from his mouth and Lily jumped off his back. They started laughing.

"Wow" Sirius laughed "if I didn't know any better I'd think you guys are a couple" When Sirius said that Lily blushed.

"Now, now Sirius" James joked, seeing that Lily was blushing "You know the only person I'm going to belong to is you"

"James! Not in front of Riley" Sirius replied catching on.

"Sirius?" said Riley in her sexy voice. "Is there something you're keeping from me?"

"Not at all" Sirius said going over to her and practically tackling as they started making out. You could hardly see them through the snow. There was a silence but then all of a sudden Remus through a snowball to the back of Sirius's head. He looked up and saw that Remus had levitated six more snowballs, he was smirking.

"Oh it's on" Sirius exclaimed, starting to make snowballs with his hands. Remus was pointing his wand at James and was just about to send all six snowballs flying at him but James was too quick.

"Expeliarmus!" James shouted holding his wand in the air. Remus's wand flew out of his hand and into James's. The snowballs stopped on their way to James and dropped. "We're going to do this the muggle way" He shoved the two wands into his pocket. Just then James felt something cold hit his leg. Sirius had just thrown a snow ball at him. James picked up some snow and was just about to throw one back at him when Riley beat him to it. So instead of throwing the cold snow at Sirius he turned and through it at Lily who was throwing a snowball at Remus who was throwing a snowball at James. In the end Lily won the fight being the last to forfeit. They all lied in the snow looking up at the cloudless sky; Sirius looking for what the clouds looked like.

"Look at that big blue one!" he shouted "It looks just like the sky!"

"Sirius" Lily said calmly "You are sssssoooo weird"

"You'd be surprised how many times I hear that a day"

"No I wouldn't"

"Guess what I have good news!" Sirius said randomly.

"You're moving to Canada?" Lily said pretending to sound excited.

"No silly, I got blown off my family tree!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well now that that's happened I guess you don't have anything else to live for" James said.

"I have some bad news" Remus said. Everyone looked at him. "I already owled Alex about it because I thought she should know, so I guess I should tell you"

"Remus what is it?" Riley whispered. She looked really worried. They all flipped over to their stomachs.

Remus looked at James, he nodded.

"At the end of October my mum died." Remus said quietly.

"Oh my gosh Remus!" Riley said her eyes were filling up with tears. "I am so sorry"

"No, it's fine" He said in almost a whisper. Everyone was quiet for a while. Until Sirius came to a conclusion.

"So, _that's_ why you weren't here that weekend" He said "You were seeing your mother!"

"Ya"

"I always like your mum"

"Of course you did Sirius, she gave you cookies whenever you came over" James laughed.

"It's not my fault she liked me better then you" Sirius said sticking out his tongue.

"She did that because she knew if you were eating something you would shut up!"

"Remus is this true?" asked Sirius, pretending to look insulted.

"Why else would she give you cookies?" Remus smirked.

"I feel so used"

"Why" Riley asked.

"I dunno, it sounded like a good thing to say"

They laughed and riley through a snowball at Sirius. They sat there for the next hour talking about memories they all had of Remus's mom, usually involving Sirius eating cookies while the rest talked to Mrs. Lupin. Around lunch time they all went back to the castle, to eat lunch.

Sirius was piling his plate with food, while the rest of them were talking.

"Today's Hogsmeade weekend, eh." Lily said.

"Yeah, I know." Remus said "but I don't see a reason to go, I already bought all my presents."

"I haven't" Lily and James said.

"Lily, you haven't bought all your presents yet?" James asked trying to sound shocked. "This comes from the girl that buys the books for Hogwarts before the list comes!"

Lily gently hit James on the arm.

"Ow!" James said truthfully.

"How could that hurt?"

"That's where Sirius hit me with that bludger during practice" James gave a really evil glare to him.

"Hey it was your own fault" Sirius was trying to cover up. "You said I couldn't hit far enough and I was showing you I could."

"Anyways" James said turning from Sirius to Lily "If you need to go to Hogsmeade too, will you do me the pleasure of accompanying me there" James asked getting up and giving his hand to Lily.

"James." She smiled. "I would be delighted" she gave her hand to James who helped her stand up and they walked out of the great all together.

"They would make a fantastic couple" Riley said putting her arms around Sirius's neck. Sirius turned to look at her.

"No duh"

"It's getting cold out here" Lily said, as her and James walked to Hogsmeade. James took his scarf off and put it around lily's neck.

"Here" He said.

"Thanks" Lily smiled at him. "But won't you be cold?"

"Nah, I'm used to it from all the quidditch practices" Lily laughed "no seriously, It gets pretty cold up there!"

They both walked down to hogsmeade and started walking by all the shops. Lily came to a stop outside the little coffee shop that she loved.

"I thought you just wanted to get presents" James said.

"I do" Lily replied. "They sell this really nice tea in here! I want to get it for Riley."

"Alright" he said "I'll meet you at Zonkos"

"See you there!" she yelled right before the door to the shop closed. James smiled, Lily actually like him as a friend, that meant no more fighting and he could stare at her all the time. It made patrolling a lot easier too. Yup James was very, **_very_** happy.

Lily walked around the corner a few minutes later, and saw James was just about to open the door to Zonkos, it was closed. She started walking up to him seeing that James didn't notice Lily was there. She was a couple metres away from him when three death eaters came out of the bushes. Two were cloaked and they went in for Lily then one went and jumped James.

"JAMES" Lily yelled between the two death eaters. One had picked her up and was trying to calm her down.

"James" heard Lily's voice and got his head up off the ground, he saw a big man covering her mouth with one of his gloved hands, Lilys' feet were off the ground, and she was kicking them with all her might. Suddenly James felt his head jerk back to the ground. The man had his hand around James's neck.

"You're lucky it isn't a full moon" The man said, his large yellow eyes staring into his. "I would have to do what I did to your little friend ten years ago"

"Greyback!" James exclaimed, hi tried to hide the fear in his eyes but it didn't really work.

"Rudolphus!" Greyback yelled. "Get over here!" The other death eater came over, he was much leaner then the other one you could see the bottom part of his face, he looked young.

"Yes?" Rudolphus asked, wondering what it was that he had to do.

"Kill him" Greyback said simply, he took both of James's hands and put them behind his back. Rudolphus went over and put his hand inside James's pocket and pulled out his wand. He threw it to across the ground and pulled out his own.

"Aveda k" but he was cut off.

"Crucio!" Sirius's voice yelled as the curse hit Rudolphus in the back. Rudolphus barely winced but it did take his attention off James. Sirius stepped around the corner with a very angry look on his face, and no one liked Sirius when he was angry.

"Well, well, fancy meeting you here" He said slyly, uncloaking himself, his wand still in his hand. By now the other death eater and Greyback had let go of the two teenagers and ran away through the bushes they had come through.

"Tell Bellatrix I said hi," Sirius and went to help Lily up, but Rudolphus was still standing there pointing his wand at Sirius. Sirius looked up "Go ahead, try to kill me. You know you don't have it in you; you probably just got the dark mark last week! Wait a couple years and then come and find me."

"Oh I will" Rudolphus responded and then walked away very slowly.

"Lets go" James said wiping all the snow off him.

"Lets" Sirius said still staring at Rudolphus. And they headed back for the castle. James had his arm around Lily.

"James?" Lily asked.

"Yeah?" He asked back.

"I know this is a weird time. But I do like you in that way"

"Well obviously"


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! This is my tenth chapter! That's awesome. Sorry I havn't updated in sssssoooo long I thought I did but then I was just looking at my story and there were only 9 chapters! I'm working on my 11th chapter now but that will only be out later because I'm gonna go to Michigan for a week tomorrow. So anyways, Lily and James are together! This chapters going to be about Christmas morning. I hope you like it!

"PRONGS, MOONY!" Sirius yelled jumping on his bed; he was bent over so he didn't hit his head on the ceiling. You still couldn't see the top of his head because it was covered by the drape over his canopy bed. "WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS" Sirius jumped off his bed and ran down the stairs.

James lifted his head up off his pillow his messy black hair fell into his eyes.

"Do you think we should do what he says?" He asked Remus. Remus didn't answer, he was still asleep. "You are such a deep sleeper" he laughed, and heard the door creek open. Lily stood at the door way. She looked very tired… and very pissed off.

"That Sirius sure is loud" She smiled. He looked at her; she was beautiful, her bright green eyes twinkling, her red hair sticking all frizzy, a Gryffindor sweater on, James smiled, slowly starting to show all his teeth. Lily walked towards him and lied down on his bed, her body sinked into the sheets.

"Sirius is loud." James started "But not loud enough to wake up Remus." He nudged his head towards the bed beside him, Remus was sound asleep covered with big blankets. HE got very cold during the night.

Lily stared back at James. He looked deep into her eyes trying to find out what she was thinking, but the truth was, he couldn't. Lily saw that he wasn't succeeding at the whole reading her mind thing so she decided to talk.

"I lo-" but she got cut off.

"I'M OPENING YOUR PRESENTS!" they heard Sirius yell from the common room. Remus sat right up.

"SIRIUS IF YOU EVEN TOUCH ONE OF MY NAME TAGS YOU ARE DEAD" Remus took all of his heavy blankets off him and ran down the stairs.

"James" Lily said getting out of James's bed quickly. "Get up, he's gonna take our presents!" She ran down the stairs to the common room.

James slowly got out of bed, she was going to say _I love you_, but Sirius had to wreck all of that. Oh well, it was Christmas… wait it was Christmas… His presents!

"I ink e sould o dwn ttto te reat all" Sirius said, his mouth was filled with pumpkin pasties, mixed with a cauldron cake.

"Ew Sirius!" Riley half yelled. "Close your mouth, chew, swallow, _then_ talk"

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked grinning. Sirius had swallowed by now.

"Sirius is right we should go down to the great hall." James interrupted.

"You knew what he was saying" Riley joked.

"When you live with him for the summer, you get used to it"

That night, they were all up in the guys' dormitory. Riley, Lily, James, and Sirius, were all sitting on James's bed. Remus was already asleep. It was now one a.m., and they were talking about their years at Hogwarts.

"I remember in first year, when Sirius, and James. Snuck out in the middle of the night to McGonagall's classroom to steal the essays the class had written" Riley said, taking a gulp of her butterbeer.

"That's not as bad as when we hid out in the library one night and rearranged all the books." James laughed. "I went in there a couple days ago and there were still transfiguration books in the history of magic section."

"That was you?" Lily asked shocked.

"Hey! We were in first year, we didn't know any better, and it's not like _we_ went there."

"You boys, are ssssoooooooo, immature"

"No, now it's only Sirius who's immature"

"And proud of it" Sirius said.

Riley rolled her eyes, while James and Lily laughed.

"What do you think is going to happen to all of us when we get out of Hogwarts?" Lily asked more seriously.

"I know exactly what's going to happen." James started. "You and me are going to get married, Sirius will be my best man, and you can pick your bridesmaids I don't care about them."

"James!" Lily laughed as she playfully hit him. "You should care who my bridesmaids are!" but James ignored her.

"The wedding will be by the ocean somewhere, and there will be a lot of white roses. Then our honeymoon will be in Italy for two weeks, then after that we're going to by a house and two months later we're going to have a baby boy, named Harry, after my father. Then when Harry's two we're going to have a little girl and you're going to get to name her. I'm not good with girl names" James finished.

"Have you given this any thought James" Lily joked. Just then Sirius fell out of the bed and landed with a big thud on the ground.

"OW" He yelled lifting his head up, he had just hit it on the mahogany table beside James's bed.

"Be quiet!" Riley hissed. "You'll wake Remus up!"

"That boy can sleep through anything" James told Riley. "You could light fireworks in his bed and he'll just mutter something and turn around."

"Have you tried?"

"No, but Sirius does it all the time."

"Sirius!"

"What?" He said he was starting to get up off the floor. "It's not like he's going to know what I do, he's always asleep!"

"How did you fall anyways?" Lily asked seeing that he was still on the ground.

"I don't know" Sirius replied trying tot think how he fell off that very high bed. "One minute I was on it, the next, I wasn't."

"You're weird"

"Why would you say that?" Sirius asked as he started chewing on his sock, while it was still on his foot. Lily laughed.

"James, do you want to go for a walk?" Lily asked through her tears, she was laughing so hard.

"Okay"

Lily and James were under the invisibility cloak as they opened the door to go outside. They weren't supposed to be out this late. They got to the lake and sat under the beech tree, they always sit at.

"James" Lily said getting his attention after a little while.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Well yesterday I went and talked to Dumbledore about… you-know-who" James nodded. "And well… he told me that you-know-who has seven horcruxes.

"Horcruxes?"

"It's when you split your soul into two, only you-know-who split his into seven."

"Ew" James joked.

"Well, all of them are spread out; all we know is that there is a locket somewhere in England." Lily looked very worried. "Riley has known about this since her seventeenth birthday… that's when her dad died, he was killed by… him"

"Yeah"

"She has been trying to figure out where it is for a long time, and when she finds it she is going to take it."

James looked out onto the lake, tomorrow was going to be a full moon. Remus had been feeling horrible lately; the only thing that got him happy was his presents. The marauders were just a bunch of big 4 year olds.

"James?" Lily asked waking him up from his thoughts.

"Wha- sorry I was just thinking."

"Its fine, it's just" She stopped for a moment, thinking whether or not she should tell James. "It's just, I want to help her get it, I want _us _to help her get it."

James looked down, _wow_, he thought _fighting Voldemort at the age seventeen too, that's a lot of pressure, but I'll do it, as long as I have my friends with me. _

"Is Sirius helping?" he asked.

"Yeah, anything to make his parents pissed at him"

"That's Sirius! Remus too?"

"Well, I don't know, only if he says yes"

"Oh, he will"

"Dumbledore wants to make an organization for this too; after we get out of school"

"What's it gonna be called?"

"The order of the phoenix"

"I like birds" Said Sirius sitting down next to them.

"Holy crap!" James yelled. "When did you get here?"

"I don't know, I can't tell time." Sirius joked.

"You'll never grow up, will you?" Lily asked.

"What's the fun of growing up?" Sirius said. "When you're grown up, you can't be like me!"

Sirius hopped up and skipped along to the Hogwarts castle.

"I don't want to grow up either" James whispered to Lily.

"Me neither, that is if I don't grow up I get to be like Sirius, everyone loves Sirius"

"I don't"

"Then who do you love?"

"you"

"I lo-" but she got cut off by Sirius's scream.

"I'M TAKING YOUR PRESENTS" They looked to see the upper part of Sirius's body out the window, holding a little box.

"YOU IDIOT" Lily yelled back. "I'M ALREADY WEARING MY PRESENT"

She was wearing it around her neck; it was a gold locket that James had given her. Inside there was a picture of her and on the other side a picture of the giant squid, in tiny writing it read, **_are you sure you want him over me? _** She opened the locket and laughed. James was standing beside her.

"Just to make sure" He said pretending to sound nervous "who would you rather go out with now?"

"It's still the giant squid" Lily said "Just, you're a better kisser."


	11. Chapter 11

HI! I hope you like the story so far. If you like it you can review it too if you want. I don't really care if people do or not, I'm just writing the story to do something in the summer. Sorry I haven't updated in such a lllllllooooonnnngggg time but I've been sssssoooo busy! So anyways here's chapter 11…enjoy!

The next few months past by quickly, Sirius and Riley were almost always working on finding that locket and the other horcruxes. James and Lily were usually helping them but also really busy with all that prefect crap.

"Okay" Riley said thinking she might have gotten something. She and Sirius had been looking at maps and books for hours. "So it's in a cave… I think" she put her head into her hands "Gggrrrr, this is so annoying"

"Don't worry, we can do this, I know we can" Sirius assured her, taking her under one of his muscular arms. She felt his warm body send pleasant shivers up and down her back.

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do" a big smile spread across Sirius's face, he started to tickle her sides. Riley burst out laughing; she was very, _very _ticklish "Don't question me!" he said laughing, he turned her around onto her back. Sirius climbed on top of her putting all his weight on his elbows and knees, he bent his head down and kissed her on her forehead then went lower and kissed her nose, and then lower on her mouth, then lower onto her chin, then lower… he got up onto his knees and went to unbutton her shirt.

"Sirius! Wait!" Riley said quickly. "We're in the common room!"

"We've done it before in the common room" Sirius protested.

"Not when there were still people in it!" she laughed.

"Yeah… we should wait 'till they go" He got off of Riley and they turned back to the maps and books. Riley opened one of the books but then after a couple minutes she snapped it shut.

"Now I'm not gonna be able to work with out wanting to do it with you!"

"Well…" Sirius started standing up giving his arm to Riley "I know of this cozy little broom cupboard a couple floors up if it's privacy."

"Do you now?" Riley got up and took his arm. "Lead the way!"

…and the two teenagers walked out of the portrait hole

A few minutes later James and Lily walked back from this little broom cupboard. They bumped into Remus.

"Where were you?" he asked. There was an awkward silence, and lily's pale cheeks started getting redder.

"We'll see you in the common room" James said, taking lily's hand and running to the Gryffindor common room.

"They have been spending way too much time with Sirius and Riley." Remus told himself.

An hour later Sirius and Riley were sitting beside each other on the stone floor in a spacious broom closet. Riley's head was on Sirius's chest.

"Just think" Sirius said breaking the comfortable silence, "in three months we'll be out of here… in the real world"

"Ugh, don't remind me" Riley whined. She looked up at Sirius with her crystal blue eyes. "How _are_ we going to make it?"

"Oh don't worry we will"

Just then the door burst open. There stood one of the most hated prefects by the Gryffindor and basically most of the school.

Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy stood there looking disgusted, he was staring at Sirius's bare chest, and Riley in the shirt that was supposed to be on his bare chest. He stared for a long time. Sirius couldn't resist the opportunity.

"I know you wish it was you're head on my bare _sexy_ chest." Sirius mock flirted then winked at the blond haired Slytherin. Riley burst out laughing, Lucius started blushing.

"Where is this bare chest we all here so much about?" Riley joked. Lucius had a disgusted look on his face. But it quickly changed into a very dirty look with the eyes squinted and the now scrunched. Sirius and Riley giggled.

"_You two" _he said "Should be in your dorms!"

Riley and Sirius stopped giggling and turned to look at the blonde haired Slytherin. See The two of them had this sort of telepathic thing going on so in utter silence they both agreed to do the dumb act this time. Sirius gave Lucius a look like he was crazy and pigs _could_ fly; and Riley stared like she didn't get why two plus two isn't five.

"I don't get it." She said in her dumb blonde voice.

"Did you hit your head on something earlier?" Sirius continued.

"You" Lucius started pointing to them "Go to" He made two of his fingers walk across his palm. "you're dorms" And he pointed to the direction he guessed the Gryffindor house was.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because it's after nine o'clock! Blood traitor! You should be ashamed of yourself sleeping with that half blood!" When Sirius heard that he got very mad Riley could feel him tense up. She didn't want Sirius to do something stupid. She started rubbing his chest gently with her palm and whispered in his ear.

"Don't" She said.

"Alright" Sirius answered back. So instead of hitting Lucius unconscious he decided for a different approach.

"Well if I should be ashamed of my self for doing it with this" he hugged Riley "beautiful, funny, caring, sweet, daring, witch; shouldn't you be even more ashamed for doing it with a short, pale skinned, greasy, squirmish, idiotic, young ummm… Snape?" The tip of Riley's lips went up looking like she was trying to hold back a laugh. "But not that I regret sleeping with Riley because she's a half blood that's just idiotic. No. I regret doing it with riley because now I can't go run off with James!" Riley couldn't hold back a laugh any longer she burst. Her laughing echoed through the small broom cupboard.

"50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

But Sirius and Riley just sat there.

"Can you even take points away from houses?" Sirius asked. He had a little smirk on his face. Sirius knew that only head-boy and head-girl can take away points so he wasn't that scared. "And wait! It's only like eight-thirty right now isn't it? we have to be in our common room by nine!"

"Well then… GO!"

Riley gave him a weird look.

"Could I at least put on my _own _cloths" She pointed to Sirius's shirt she was wearing.

"fine" Lucius said through clenched teeth. And he slammed the door shut and stormed off.

Erin walked into the Gryffindor common room looking cranky. She had come from her dormitory.

"Alex will not stop talking about Remus for one friggin' second! And I think my head is going to explode!"

"Oh I know" Sirius said. "When I went upstairs to got to bed, Remus had locked the door, and you could here Alex, and him making out" But then Sirius started to giggle. "James and peter were asleep on the floor"

"Shut up! We were tired" James laughed.

"But now I feel left out!" Erin whined. "In sixth year it was the four of us all single, refused to go out with any guy, but then Riley had to go get back with Sirius, and Lily finally went out with James. So it was just me and Alex! But now she's all Oh and last hogsmeade weekend Remus bought me a butterbeer, and he held my hand the whole time" She mocked throwing up. "And so tonight I figured I will get no sleep at all!"

"You can sleep with me if you want" James told her.

"Thank you!" She yelled and started running for the boys dormitories. James kept on talking though.

"But I would think you would like to hear about how that Ravenclaw, David Underwood wants to go out with you!" Erin's face brightened up. She ran to the chair James was sitting in.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he asked me if I should during potions this morning" Erin squeezed James into a big hug.

"I love you!" and then she ran up to the girls dormitories to talk to Alex about it. Just then Peter looked up from his homework. He was trying so hard to _get in the zone_ as James and Riley like to call it that he hadn't said anything,

"That's just great" He said sarcastically "Now I'm the only single Gryffindor seventh year"

Sirius gave Peter a funny look.

"It's more like the only single seventh year"


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Sorry I'm not updating as much as I used to but it's been sooooooooooooo busy! I'm at school now and going to our cottage and now I have a social life so that cuts into it too. So I think I might end this fic soon but I still need to put a lot of stuff into it. So this chapters gonna be mostly about Remus since he was barely in the last chapter! And Remus is one of my favourites! but not as much as Sirius. : so here's the chapter!

Remus put his head out the window and felt the warm May air on his face. The astronomy tower was the highest part of Hogwarts, so Remus made sure not to look down.

"Morning sunshine!" He heard Alex's voice from behind him. His small smile turned into a huge grin. "Didn't know you get up this early." And that was true, it was about seven and Remus had already been up there for a long time.

"I usually don't" Remus laughed.

"Well, want some of my toast?" Remus looked beside him out the window to see Alex offering him a half eaten piece of toast with jam on it. Remus took it and took one of the Sirius style bytes.

"You ate most of it!" She complained.

"I'm hungry! Sue me!" Remus laughed. Alex was his soul mate wasn't she? I mean she wouldn't go anywhere if he told her about his furry little problem as James liked to call it.

He stared at her smiling at him showing him her pearly white teeth. She loved him and he loved her. That's that, no questions asked. "Alex," he started. "I have something to tell you."

"Shoot"

"Well… when I was seven…" He stopped.

"When you were seven you were bitten by a werewolf" Alex said for him.

"Wait! How did you" Remus asked confused, the only people he told were Sirius, James, and Peter.

"Sirius ha some very interesting stories he likes to tell Lily about James."

"What?" He still wasn't getting it.

"New years day we were talking about our most embarrassing moments… Me, Lily, Sirius, James, Riley, and Erin, and well, Sirius had a very interesting one about James getting urinated on by another stagget." She was laughing.

"So you don't care that once a month I'm want to eat people?"

"You don't want to eat people…" Alex explained "you want to bite them."

"Still, you don't care?"

"That you're a werewolf? Or that you ate most of my toast?" Alex came and stood right in front of Remus, and put her arms around him. "Cuz' right now it's the second one I care about right now."

"I love you" Remus smiled and Kissed Alex on the tip of her nose.

"You need to get me a new piece of toast before I say I love you back." She said and pushed him away laughing.

"I'm going" he said walking away slowly.

"Hustle! Moony, Hustle!" she yelled back and Remus started jogging backwards out the room and dashed down the stairs. "He's so cool" Alex whispered to herself.

"WAKE U-UP" James whined more loudly then normal. He was poking Sirius but it was more like he was jabbing him in the side with one finger.

"Mmhhhmmm" Was all Sirius said back.

"It's seven thirty! You're already half an hour late for practice!"

"Mmhhhmmm" Was all Sirius said back.

"Everyone's waiting for you on the pitch!"

"Mmhhhmmm" Was all Sirius said back.

"Sssshhhhh" James heard Riley's voice whisper. Se tiptoed over to Sirius's bed and gently started whispering things into his ear; James heard some pretty dirty words. Sirius had a small smirk on his face but it looked like he was still mostly asleep. James caught a sentence. "And me and you cuddle up on the couch… you start undoing my shirt to reveal your favourite one of my bras… go to undo it…. And…. And... and SNAPE AND MALFOY ARE MAKING OUT!" Sirius Bolted upright in his bed.

"What?" He snapped. Riley and James Burst out laughing.

"Get up you lazy bum!" Laughed Riley. "It's already seven thirty!" Practice started half an hour ago!"

"But we already had a practice yesterday!" Sirius muffled voice said through his pillow.

"I'm not a porker, I have a round face" all three of them heard Peter yelled in his sleep.

"Wait to go Sirius" half yelled Riley "you made Peter have nightmares!" She tried to keep a straight face but couldn't and started howling with James and Sirius.

"David, I would love to go to hogsmeade with you!" Said Erin very happily to a grinning Ravenclaw.

"Really?" He asked back a bit too excitedly "I mean, cool" Erin laughed and touched his arm lightly. His cheeks turned a little pink, she giggled a little. No, he wasn't exactly a professional with the ladies but he was sweet.

"I'll see you next Saturday then?" she asked as she slowly started walking backwards out from the great hall doors.

"Perfect" he replied smiling from ear to ear. He turned around and went to eat breakfast.

"I guess good things happen to early riser" Erin chuckled to herself.

Alex felt two hands and a piece of toast go over her eyes.

"Ew your getting crumbs all over me!" She screeched. Remus was laughing. How could he have been so blind for six years; searching for his soul mate even thought he was just below his nose. Alex took the toast out of his hands and took a bite out of it. Remus went in for some but she grabbed it away.

"As if I'm giving_ you_ any, you're the one who took half of it away!" she laughed.

"Well it was more like a quarter of it because you had already eaten half"

"Quit being so technical"

"I'm a very technical and down to earth person"

"If you're a technical down to earth person, then I'm breaking up with you. Technical down to earth people are always so boring"

"How could _I_ be boring? _I _am best friends with _Sirius Black_." She opened her mouth in protest but couldn't think of anything to say

"Damn it! Why does Sirius have to be so freaking interesting?"

"That's like asking why the sky is blue."

"Why is the sky blue?"

"That's the thing, nobody knows; it just is"

"You know. I bet Sirius would. Sirius has an answer for everything." Remus laughed at that Sirius _did_ have an answer for everything but his answers would not make any sense at all.

"Well, Remus asked. "What do you think he would say?"

"He would probably say the sky is pink and we're all colour blind"

"The funny part is, he actually would" Remus and Alex stood there for a moment close enough to hear each others breath on their faces, looking at each other. "Alex?" Remus asked.

"Yes?"

"I never thought I would be saying this but…but…"

"But what?"

"I'm reeeaaally horny"

"Well, cast that locking charm on the door buddy and let your hormones flow"


	13. Chapter 13

Hey. Oh My God!! I haven't updated in like months!!! I couldn't think of anything to write!!! Oops. But any who the marauders are gonna be graduating …. I guess we need to find someone for peter now too since everyone else has a special someone. Okay well anyways here's the next chapter!

"SIRIUS!!!!" Riley came running down the hall into Sirius's arms.

"Hey!" He said back, he had a smile on his. She jumped up and put her legs around his waist.

"Sirius!!! I did it!!! I know where the locket is!!!!!!!! It was the first place we thought of!! " And with that she jumped out of his arms and ran into the great hall.

"What no kiss?" He yelled back at her but she was already through the doors.

"I'll kiss you Padfoot" Someone whispered into his ear. Sirius jumped up and turned around to see James laughing.

"You heard the good news?" Sirius asked seeing James had some of Riley's lip gloss on his fore head.

"Everyone in divination heard about it, No one but me and Lily knew what it meant, but everyone heard about it." James laughed. Sirius had a smile on his face a couple more weeks and Riley will have one part of all this done, he looked away from James and saw a boy that looked a lot like him, black hair, grey eyes, but he was a fifth year... Regulas Black.

"Prongs!!!! I have an idea" Sirius said as he started walking towards his brother. "I'll catch up with you later"

"Alright …" James said walking into the great hall.

"Regulas" Sirius shouted, "I need to talk to you." Regulas just gave him a dirty look and kept on walking. Sirius grabbed his shoulder and pushed out of the crowd of students to a empty hallway. "I need to talk to you" His voice was just above a whisper and he had a serious look on his face.

"What do you want?" Regulas asked coldly. Their eyes met, Sirius stared at his little brother. They looked so much like his, just something was missing. Sirius wondered what it was but in the back of his mind he knew… love.

"You never wanted to become a death eater, and I know it. When I was in fourth year, you came into my room telling me about how when a Black turns fifteen they will get the dark mark. And you know what? You were so scared; you could see tears in your eyes and hear your heart pounding. And now that you have it you will do anything to get rid of it." He stopped. Regulas was looking away. Sirius still had hold of his shoulder, he pushed him against the wall; standing less then a foot away from him. Took his other hand and grabbed his face and made Regulas stare into his eyes. "Wouldn't you"

"I am a faithful servant to the dark lord I would ne..."

"Bull Shit!" Cried Sirius, he was getting mad, but he didn't know what about, probably because he was talking to his brother. "You would do anything!"

"NO!"

"Quit the fucking act! God damn it! I am your brother whatever you tell me stays with me no matter how much I hate you, no matter how much I think what you do is pointless, you are in my blood!" Sirius stepped away from him and let go of his shoulder. He was losing his cool like he always did. "Look…" he started calming down. "I can't get that cattle brand of your arm but I can help you get it not to mean anything."

"What?" Regulas asked. _What's he playing at?_ He thought.

"Voldemort has seven horcruxes" Sirius explained.

"Horcruxes?" Regulas wondered out loud.

"Horcruxes, when people don't want to die they make a Horcrux. It rips your soul into to two but Voldemort decided to rip his into seven"

"But who wants to rip their soul into two let alone seven?" Regulas asked in astonishment. Sirius smiled one of his I'm right and your wrong smiles.

"_Now_ do you see why I'm not a death eater?" He looked down at Regulas who was a good six inches shorter then him, and his eyes filled with pity. "Listen; if we destroy all six of them and then kill Voldemort… our problems would be gone forever."

"But how do you destroy a horcrux?"

"Well, a Horcrux just looks like anything normal really… usually they are something sentimental to the person. So all we have to do is get it and find a way to break it. Get it?"

"Sort of" Regulas replied uncertainly. "Why do I need to come?"

"Well, me and Riley have been looking at books and maps and a lot of different notes I found in the bottom of dad's old trunk. Finally we found where it was and how to get it. There's a cove, a boat to get into the middle of the cave and a locket. Now we know in the boat only one witch or wizard of age can be in it. So that means Riley goes and someone younger then seventeen goes." Regulas looked up at his brother. "We seem to be doing a lot of looking aren't we?" Sirius laughed. "So are you in?" Regulas thought for a moment.

"So what will I have to do?"

"Just go with Riley to the cave, help her get the horcrux, then come back and pretend like nothing happened."

"Alright, I'll do it.

"Fantastic! Just, one more thing, do not tell Professor Dumbledore about this until we have the horcrux, okay?"

"Wait, why not?"

"Why do you think? He'll tell us we're too young to do it and then he'll go get it and then if he dies we're all dead." Sirius smiled and for the first time since he was seven he saw Regulas smile too. "You know this is pretty exciting."

"That we're so close in killing the dark lord?"

"No, that we're actually cooperating with each other" Sirius laughed and he ruffled his hair and walked away from his little brother.

"Oooohhhhhh Riley!" Sirius hollered casually.

"What Sirius?" Riley replied snappily.

"I've got some good news and some bad news."

"What's the good news?"

"That, I have someone to go with you" said slowly.

"There's a but isn't there?"

"Ya" Sirius sighed heavily and kept on going. "The person is my little brother…" He waited for her reply. It took her a little while to think of what to say.

"WHAT? YOU GOT THAT SLYTHERIN SLIME BALL KNOW IT ALL JERK IDIOT TO HELP ME? ARE YOU CRAZY HE'S GONNA TELL VOLDE-" Riley raved but was cut off by Sirius, had put his hand over his mouth.

"Listen" Sirius said very quietly so only she could hear. "I know he's not someone we usually ask for favors, but who else can we tell about this? I mean Regulas already knows all about Voldemort, well not all of it but a lot."

"Fine" Riley puffed. "But if I die, you better destroy the rest of the horcruxes."

"What else would I do? Hang out with James?" Sirius laughed. Riley had a small smile on her face, she wasn't happy about Regulas but she was going to get that locket.

"SIRIUS!!!!" Riley screamed from her dorm room. "WHERE'S MY STRAPLESS BRA?"

Sirius, who was down in the common room thought for a moment. He opened his mouth to shut it again. He thought again.

"Oh Shit!" he yelled, but not loud enough for Riley to hear him, and he ran out the door. A few minutes later, after many screams from Riley Sirius came running back into the room, panting. He gave it to Lily who was sitting in James's lap in a big comfy chair and yelled, "ASK LILY! SHE"S THE ONE HOLDING IT!" and then walked up to his room calmly.

"Sirius!!" yelled riley one more time.

"Don't worry Riley I have it" Lily told her and walked up to the seventh year girl dormitories.

Meanwhile in the marauders room, Sirius sat on his bed staring at his dress robes. Him and Riley had bought matching pairs to make fun of his cousin Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy who always had matching outfits. Did he really love Riley as much as he thought he did? Well of course he did! _I'll be the eighth Black to ever fall in love_ he thought to himself.

James popped his head through the door.

"Hey man, we need to get dressed." He said to Sirius. "The ceremony's starting in half an hour." Sirius didn't say anything, he just sat there. "Sirius?" he still didn't say anything. Then all of a sudden he jumped up.

"I love her!" He yelled, and ran out the door.

"Go get 'em tiger!" James yelled after him, laughing to himself.

Sirius ran down the stairs into the common room.

He was about to call out her name but then he saw her run down the stairs exactly like he had down a couple seconds before.

And at the exact same time they both yelled.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Riley and Sirius looked at each other for about a minute, Riley smiled her famous smile that showed all her shiny white teeth, and Sirius had his genuine boyish twinkle in his eyes. Then they both walked back up the stairs normally.

When the seventh years walked into the great hall, there was no doubt what couples got the most stares. Riley and Sirius walked in arms hooked. Sirius had his regular dress robes on but with a florescent green tie, shoes, and rose in his chest pocket which Riley had made him. And Riley was wearing an elegant lime green halter with her hair back into a surprisingly fancy messy bun. James and Lily showed up right after them wearing normal dress robes and everything but lily had a little more of a bump at her stomach, no one knew what to think until James yelled "We've got a bun in the oven!!!!!!" Alex and Remus came in normally and took there seats, extremely blushing from their friends grand entrances. Erin walked in with her new boy friend David, James yelled out for the second time "SO CUTE" and Sirius wolf whistled. But the couple that surprised everyone the most was Peter Pettigrew and a Hufflepuff girl Sarah Skirry. They weren't very strange looking together, they looked like a perfectly normal couple; but that was the thing, Peter Pettigrew was holding hands with a girl, which only meant one thing…. PETER PETTIGREW HAD A GIRLFRIEND!

The ceremony had just ended and the four marauders and the girls were sitting around the fire alone in the common room.

"You guys?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah?" James answered.

"We're screwed" Everyone looked at Sirius. "No I mean, we're so used to be the heads, the leaders. When we get to the real world what will we do?"

"I know what I'm gonna do." Lily replied.

"Same here" agreed Alex.

"Five year plan" Erin told them.

"I've already told you I want to become a healer." Riley said.

"Fine then" Sirius pouted. "James. _We're_ screwed" James opened his mouth to protest but realized he didn't have a plan either so just nodded.

"Don't worry Padfoot; me and Wormtail are right there with you two." Remus said. "I have no job options for the time being and well no one in the right minds would hire Peter for more then 3 galleons an hour so…" They laughed a little but Peter wanted to say something.

"I think I am going to get a good job" Peter said with confidence.

"I think you should sleep on that Wormtail" James said.

"No way! There will be no sleeping tonight!" Sirius shouted. "Tonight! We will get up the stairs to the girls dormitory!" His voice was filled with determination.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Ever since we were little kids the marauders have wanted to see what it was like in the girls' dormitories. And we will!" Sirius told the confused looking girls.

"Hun, I love you and but… that's crazy no boy has ever gotten up those stairs!" Riley said.

"We could've a hundred times if could have used brooms but we think of that as cheating" James explained. "But we thought of a very easy way of getting up, where one of you lovely ladies went and tied the rope up stairs onto a bed or something but Sirius said that's cheating too!" They sat thinking of ways to get up the stairs, looking around for something that might help them.

"Wait what's this?!" Sirius said jumping up. "Has anyone ever noticed this door?" He asked walking over to the wall beside the stair case, where about twelve stone blocks were darker than the other ones.

"No!" Lily said and jumped up, and started examining it. She stared at Sirius. "Well? What are you waiting for? Open it!" Sirius jumped up and began feeling the sides of the stone; until he found a groove perfect to stick you're hand into.

"Hey Prongs, help me open this!" James came over and started pulling Sirius's arms.

"OW!" Sirius yelled.

"I'm helping!" James said letting go of Sirius's arms. James gave one last big tug and fell to the floor with Sirius. They heard a small creak. Running back to the door they tried tugging again the door creaked a little more. They tried on more time but they had no such luck. This went on for the next 15 minutes until finally there was enough room for Lily, Riley, Alex, Erin and Remus to fit through. James, Sirius and Peter still had to wait for Remus to push the door a little more.

"Okay, Mooney just a little more and I think we'll be able to get through" Sirius told a very tired Remus. The secret door moved about 3 inches. Peter squeezed through first.

"OW! My stomach" He squealed. After Sirius and James got through easily, they were all in a very small space together.

"Well" Sirius started, "I'm glad to know good old Godrich wanted to make it a little easier for us fella's"

"Lets just start climbing" Lily giggled.

They climbed a bout ten stairs when they saw the first door.

"That must be the first year's dorm." Riley guessed. So they kept walking until they reached the second door, third, fourth and finally the seventh.

"OK, now where will this lead to?" James asked. He grabbed the door knob and opened the door to reveal a cupboard.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Erin said. "Go through!" James did as he was told and walked into the cupboard to find five different sets of robes, two different ball gowns and a quidditch outfit. He reached to the front to try and find a door and pushed. James found the door and fell through onto the ground of the seventh year girls' dorm room.

"Shit!" James half yelled waking up the two girls in bed. The girls screamed as the marauders all jumped out of the cupboard. "Ssssshhhhhh" James tried to calm the two girls down.

Once they calmed down Remus explained to them what they had done. And after carving their names on the bottom of some beds, the four marauders were satisfied. Sirius headed for the stairs with Riley in tow.

"I'll see you on the train tomorrow." He whispered into her ear and the kissed her forehead, she nodded. Sirius took a step back onto the steps when all of a sudden they were gone and instead of steps there was a slide. He slid down the whole thing on his stomach. Everyone laughed and James, Remus and Peter followed, sliding down sitting.

Even later that night, Sirius and James were on the ground carving their names into the sides of their beds.

"No big goodbye" James said.

"No big goodbye" Sirius repeated. "If they want to remember us…"

"They'll find a way to…" James finished.


End file.
